The Dance
by Sunnybrook
Summary: The Riders attend their first dance in Sweetwater. And for one of the riders it will be a night he won't forget.


**This is A/U This is set during the dance in the episode, "The Keepsake."**

* * *

It didn't surprise Buck as he walked into the hall that he would find his friends already at the refreshment table, their plates heavily laden with various sorts of baked goods.

He'd shared in the grumblings with his makeshift brothers about being dragged to Sweetwater's annual harvest dance. But Teaspoon was firm in his stance. His riders were going put on their Sunday best and show the good folks of Sweetwater the finest Express riders ever employed by Russell, Majors, and Waddell and, in Teaspoon's words, 'Have themselves a good time'.

A smile tugged at the corner of Buck's lips as his eye caught on what looked like several pies sitting on the dessert table. Maybe this dance wouldn't be so bad after all, he thought.

As he made his way across the dance floor his mouth watered in hungry anticipation of what he would find, but in truth he wasn't really picky. He enjoyed all kinds of pie. He just hoped he was in time before Cody ate everything up.

* * *

From somewhere in the back of the hall a fiddle player struck up a jaunty polka and Buck paused in his progression towards Cody, Jimmy and Ike. He watched with fascination as couples quickly made their way to the floor and started dancing in time to the quick paced music.

Buck loved dancing. It was an integral part of the Kiowa, and part of who he was. But this form of dancing he now watched was new and intrigued him with its fast paced intricate footwork.

Emma had made sure before her Boys attended their first proper dance that they would all know some basic dance steps. All the others knew something about dancing, they were just a bit out of practice.

Buck and Ike were another story altogether. Neither knew the first thing about this type of dancing but Buck took to it like a duck to water, while, Ike was just the opposite. It seemed as if he had two left feet and no sense of musical timing. He finally showed mercy on Emma's poor toes and gave up trying.

* * *

Buck now smiled outright as he watched the calico skirts of the ladies swirl about as the couples continue to spin, skip and bounce across the floor.

If Buck was totally honest with himself he secretly had been looking forward to the dance. There was more than a small part of him that held a longing desire that he could show off his newly acquired skills with a pretty young lady on his arm. But he knew that was just wishful thinking. At least he could look forward to dancing with Emma. She had promised to save him a dance and he was proud to show off his skills with her on his arm. His musings were suddenly interrupted by a soft distinctively female voice.

"Excuse me, Hi."

Buck's head whipped around at the almost breathless greeting. A boyish smile overtook his features as his dark eyes met her pretty large ones.

"Hello," His heart skipped a beat in anticipation of what she might have to say.

"I...I was wondering," she paused collecting her breath and nerves.

"Is it true, you have scalped many men?"

As quickly as his hopes rose they plummeted to the ground as her question registered with him.

With a mere flicker of an eye Buck glanced away from the young lady to the giggling faces of her friends then back at her. The tiniest glint of mischief shone in his eyes, he was going to have a bit of fun.

Buck leveled a steady gaze upon her large seemingly innocent doe eyes before replying, "Only one. Him." His eyes cut to Ike.

He didn't think it was possible for her eyes to widen any further as he watched her gasp and scurry away back to her silly giggling friends. But he also didn't expect for her to stop, mid stride stare at her friends, spin on her heels and walk back to him.

"I am terribly sorry." A look of honest contrition shone in her eyes. "I'm not usually...I don't usually act..."

Buck didn't offer any words that would help the pretty young lady along. He just watched her wringing her small hands together and waited to see what she was going to say that could right the wrong.

Her soft brown eyes pleaded with his dark chocolate ones, " I don't usually ask such rude questions. It's just that I wanted...well I...its just that I have been wanting to meet you, and my friends thought it a good idea that I ask you..." She was too ashamed to finish her thought.

He arched a brow at her, "And your friends thought that a good way to meet me was to ask how many men I've scalped?"

Glancing back over at the young lady's friends put him in mind of Emma's chackling chickens huddled together out in the yard.

"Please, Mr. Cross. It was never my idea. When they found out that I wanted to meet you they laughed at me and kept teasing me. Sally finally taunted me, said she was going to tell you unless I, unless I ..." Her words trailed off once again. "Please, if you just accept my apology I won't ever bother you again, Mr. Cross."

Buck's head was reeling. He could tell by the look in her pretty eyes and tone that she was genuinely sincere, that much was certain. But the fact that she wanted to meet him and knew his name almost knocked him off his usually steady feet.

"I'd be happy to accept your apology, Miss. But I don't even know your name," Buck replied with a warm smile.

Slapping her hand over her mouth she gasped, "Oh, you must think I'm the rudest thing."

Buck could no longer hold back the chuckle. "No, I don't think that at all. But I would really like to know your name."

A shy smile spread across her face. "Willidean. Willidean Scott," She replied as she held her hand out towards Buck.

Shaking her hand, Buck felt a shiver run down his spine. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Willidean."

"Please call me Deanie, all my family and friends call me Deanie."

"Just as long as you call me Buck." He replied with a crooked grin.

"All right, Buck. I'm glad to meet you." Her cheeks reddened and out of habit she nibbled on her lower lip.

Buck swallowed hard, "I'm glad to meet you, Deanie."

She was still holding onto his hand when the jaunty dance came to an end. Buck noticed her friends moving toward them. He went for broke.

Flicking a look over Willidean's shoulder, Buck locked his dark eyes for a fraction of a moment on the one he suspected was Sally.

"Do you like to dance, Deanie?" He turned his imploring gaze back on Willidean.

His heart hammered, waiting for what seemed a lifetime for her answer as he heard the next strains of what was a very familiar song start to play.

He watched as her smile broke into pure sunshine, "I love to dance, Buck."

Why was she making this so hard he wondered as he tried to remember how Emma taught him to ask for a girl's hand.

"Would you like..." He frowned, that wasn't right. "May I have this dance?"

"Yes."

That was all it took,_ Yes_. Buck didn't even think as he confidently placed his right hand securely upon her slight waist. His heart nearly stopped beating as her soft hand slipped into his, her other resting naturally upon his upper arm. Their eyes met and held as the dance started.

He twirled Deanie around, her sudden fun laughter filled his senses as he caught the quick tempo of the dance Emma had taught him. It really was just a waltz but faster than the typical. Emma had a name for it but he didn't recall what it was. Deanie easily fell into step with his, following his lead with effortless grace. She didn't bat an eye or miss a step when he added the variations Emma had taught him. She only smiled wider as she followed every flicking kick and every bounce and skip.

Buck blocked out the mummers and gasps he heard, praying Deanie didn't hear them as he twirled her around again, her skirts flaring out in a pretty display. They moved as one, whirling around the floor as if merely skimming over it, smiles wide, the very embodiment of the cheery tune. If this was his only chance to dance with a pretty girl like Deanie, he was going to make sure they enjoyed every moment of the brief time they had to share together.

* * *

"I can't believe what I'm seeing," Cody said in disbelief. "Will ya look at Buck, Jimmy." Cody jabbed his friend in the ribs.

Swallowing a bite of peach pie, Jimmy smiled. "Yeah, he's good isn't he." He took another bite of pie and watched Buck and his pretty young lady dance across the floor.

"He wasn't dancing like that when Emma was teaching us." Cody mumbled.

"That's because I gave Buck a few pointers." Teaspoon replied with a look of satisfaction as he walked up on the boys. "You fella's don't know this, but I use to know my way pretty well around a dance floor. Might just have ta shake the dust off and show you Boys what real dancing looks like."

"I'd like to see that, Teaspoon." Jimmy chuckled as he swallowed his last piece of pie.

"Well whatever pointers you gave Buck, do you mind sharing with the rest of us, Teaspoon? Sure wouldn't mind sweeping Miss Abigail Turner of her pretty little feet."

Ike rolled his eyes at Cody and grinned, he was happy for his brother.

* * *

As the dance continued many stopped to watch, eyes riveted upon Buck and Deanie. Many had bright happy smiles for the young couple. But there were more than several who stood with mouths gaping wide.

Neither Buck or Deanie wanted the dance to end. But finally as the last strains echoed in the hall Buck reluctantly let her go, their hands still lingering on the other.

"Thank you for the dance, Buck." She lightly caressed his hand before anyone saw.

"You're welcome, Deanie." Buck replied with a melting smile.

He watched with something akin to regret as she turned back toward her friends who were staring at her in shocked surprise. Buck took one more chance...

"Deanie," he called out.

Hope rose as she turned back and walked towards him once again.

"Yes, Buck?"

"I was wondering if..would you like...,' It was his turn to stammer.

Again the brilliant smile, "I would love to dance with you again before the evening is over, Buck. That is if you would like to?"

"I would."

He looked over at her supposed friends who were huddled up whispering once more.

"But what about your friends? Are you worried what they might think and say?" He asked with a measure of concern.

Deanie cast a glance over at the girls, then back at Buck.

"No, I'm not worried, as long as you're not," she shrugged. "They're the silly ones standing on the side, talking about everyone. While I get another chance to dance with a handsome Pony Express rider." Her eyes twinkled with delight.

Buck's voice went renegade. All he could do was grin at Deanie in anticipation of another dance as they walked together towards the refreshment table.

"Buck!" A firm hand clamped down upon his shoulder, yanking him around and back several steps.

Willidean's eyes grew large, "Daddy, no. Please, noooo..."

"What do you think you are doing with my daughter? Placing your filthy hands on her?"

The firm hand continued to shake Buck but he was unable to speak or free himself from the raging man's grasp.

"Who do you think you are?! You're nothing but a savage halfbreed. I'll see that you hang! I swear, you will hang! You'll never touch my daughter again do you understand, DO YOU UNDERSTAND!"

"Daddy, please stop... I love Buck..please stop...Buck, I love you..."

The outer edges of his mind seemed to grow dark, pulling him away from Deanie. He wondered why his friends hadn't helped free him from this crazed man, as a desperate feeling overtook him. Buck could do nothing as Deanie's cry of his name and sweet smile seemed to fade into caliginous mist only to be replaced by another oddly familiar voice that grew stronger out of the murky depths of nothingness.

"Buck! " The shaking continued.

"Buck! Wake up! Buck! Come on..."

His eyes flew open as he gasped for breath. "Deanie!" Buck choked out as he shot upright in his bunk.

"Buck! are you alright?" Cody asked. "That sure must have been one hell of a dream you were having."

Buck was covered in a sheen of sweat as he gathered his senses and met the inquiring stares of Cody, Jimmy and Ike.

"I'm fine," He growled while raking a trembling hand through his long hair.

"Well good, Buck. Cause ya can't sleep the day away, we still have chores to take care of before the dance tonight."

An audible groan escaped Buck.

"Oh, come on, Buck." Cody punched him good naturally in the arm. "Don't tell me you're not looking forward to going. You've been practicing your dancing all week. By the way, who's Deanie?"

"No one, Cody."

Forcing the vivid lovely image of Willidean out of his mind Buck got dressed and headed toward the stable.

Ike was worried. He knew Buck had a tendency to keep things inside, but he was certain that whatever Buck saw in his dream and who ever this Deanie was, it bothered and unnerved his friend.

* * *

Later that evening, Buck could hear the jaunty music from outside the hall as he hitched his horse. After he turned his gun over to Tompkins, he entered the hall and his hands grew clammy. A shiver ran down him as he stopped dead in his tracks. Deanie turned towards him and smiled at him with her large brown doe eyes shining bright.

* * *

**I wrote this as part of a challenge over on The Writers Ranch. The challenge was "What if" **

**I always felt Buck would be a great dancer, and felt bad for him in that scene so I changed it. I look forward to hearing what you all thing. **

**Thanks to Jenna and Anita for their help with story, Hugs to you both. Also to the awesome ladies at the plus that keep me writing and last but certainly never least...all you lovely readers who take the time to look at my bit of writing, huge thanks to you all. ...HUGS To all. **


End file.
